Robin's Backstory
by InfinityGeek
Summary: Want to know how Robin joined up with the Teen Titans? Let's take a look, shall we?


Dick Grayson entered the amusement park, surveying his surroundings with a dull curiosity. He wasn't interested in riding rides - no, he was on special assignment from Batman. He was to find the Joker, who was hiding in one of the rides. He was starting with searching the clown-themed rides, mostly because, with the Joker's makeup, he would stick out anywhere else. Dick supposed he could have wiped it off, but he seriously doubted it. Honestly, the Joker was more attached to his makeup than Batman was to Alfred. He swiveled around, hearing clowny, slightly creepy music start playing, and almost jumped out of his skin, which was unusual. He noticed the new ride, _Creepy Clown Adventure_. He shrugged. _How scary can it be? I've had to deal with all of Gotham's baddies. Can't be that horrible._

He boarded a car, sitting right next to a woman in a lab coat. "Hello, Dick. Or should I say, Robin?" she whispered quietly, jabbing him in his side. Dick jumped, readying his birdarang. "How do you know who I am?" he hissed. "Easy. Because you've been selected for the Teen Titans initiative. You are to be part of a team that will protect New York." "I'm sorry, I work for Batman. Actually, I'm on a mission at this particular moment, so I think you need to leave. Now." She smiled creepily. " _Actually_ , I don't think I want to leave just yet." Robin whipped out his bowstaff. "Reconsider, before I plant this in your chest." She feigned a look of surprise, but, really, she had expected this. It had been carefully calculated, and he was performing exactly to plan.

Dick opened up his mouth, and a red tablet was fired into it. He choked, clutching his throat, and tried violently to spit it out, but it was lodged in. His face started to turn purple behind his mask. Suddenly, it turned smooth as ice, and it slid down his throat. He gasped, inhaling deeply. "What. . .what was that?" he gagged, releasing his throat, and completely forgetting to pay attention to the ride. "It was a tablet. One that makes you eligible for the Teen Titans. Count yourself lucky it didn't kill you." Robin yelled,"What do you mean _it could have killed me_?" "Well, if you're not the right one, it lodges and chokes you. So, yes, you could be dead by now. However, you're not. _As such_ , you are hereby removed from Batman's custody and placed under mine." Robin pulled out his bowstaff and aimed at the lady. "I know how to use this." "Yes, a born leader. You'll work perfectly," the lady said, still so cool, so calculating. Robin formulated a plan of escape, and saw an opening.

He could unlatch the seatbelt and jump out of the car, land smoothly by that big green-haired clown. . .wait. . .green-haired? It was definitely no afro-loving circus clown. He smiled grimly. _Well, I've found the Joker, no doubt about it_. He prepared himself, and, a split-second later, launched himself out. The woman made a crazy grab for his cape, but it whipped out of her reach as he grew farther and farther away. He landed, planting his feet firmly on the fake grass. Robin watched in satisfaction as the woman slid along the track, until she disappeared around the corner. The Joker walked over and clapped a hand on his shoulder, making him twist to dislodge it. The Joker laughed madly. "No, Robin. I think you'll be fine without trying to get rid of an ally." Robin backed up. "I don't have any allies. I work alone. And if I did have one, it certainly wouldn't be _you_."

The Joker smiled jovially, as if they were sharing a joke. Robin didn't get it. "Well, guess you didn't get the memo, then?" the Joker queried, still grinning. "What memo? No one gets memos but Batman," he replied quickly, not about to be thrown off by this prankster's tricks. The grin disintegrated. "You really don't know?" The Joker began to laugh hard. "Oh, oh, hang on a second. This is rich!" He kept laughing, doubled over on himself, clutching his stomach, and looking like he'd hit himself with his own laughing gas. "You and I are currently allies to get rid of Bruce Wayne." Robin stopped cold. "How do you know Batman's identity?" he whispered, suddenly wary. If the Joker knew, there was an unlimited amount of villains who know probably knew the secret as well.

"Oh, just me, for the time being. However, that could change, if I decide to pay a visit to Arkham." "No." Robin had whipped out his bowstaff, one of the spikes protruding from the end, tipped towards the Joker's throat. "Well, then. We'd better take care of him. _Permanently_. You need to reunite with that wonderful lady and break away from Batman. Join the Teen Titans, Robin. No worries, I won't miss not having you around. Here." The Joker produced a slip of paper that Robin snatched away. He read it aloud. _"I, Robin, am pulling away from Batman and hereby renounce the claim to being his sidekick._ " He grumbled, "I am _not_ his sidekick." and then continued reading. _"I shall join the Teen Titans, ready to defend New York, and become their leader._ That part doesn't sound too bad. Being a leader instead of a co-worker would be great. _I promise to keep New York safe from the hive and all of its goons, ready to serve. Signed, Dick Grayson._ Who signed my signature? This looks exactly like my handwriting!" Robin yelled in indignation.

"Oh, it was just copied and pasted from the internet. Honestly, Robin, you're getting a little slow. So, what do you say? Ready to stop bothering me?" Robin glanced from the contract to Joker, again and again. The Joker tapped his foot. "The next boat will be coming around any minute now, so I suggest you make a decision." Robin said, "Fine. When do I leave?" The Joker clapped his hands. "Yay! Now I never have to see your miserable little face again! Your train leaves at 5 o'clock tonight. Your belongings are right here." The Joker retrieved two suitcases from behind the plastic rock and held them out to Dick. "There you go. On your way, now." He made childish shooing motions. Dick picked up the suitcases and left, but not before tying up the Joker to a wooden post. He texted Batman, _Joker waiting Creepy Clown Adventure. Come pick up at convenience._ Send. He sighed contentedly. _Well, that's mission accomplished, I guess._ He nodded stiffly at the Joker. "Good day, sir," he said, ice frosting the edge of his tone. The Joker glared at him, and Robin could hear him spitting out the gag. "Good riddance!" The Joker yelled at his retreating back. Robin smirked. "Same to you, I'm sure."

He boarded the plane, on his way to New York. _I work alone. Why did I agree to this?_


End file.
